Snowman
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: Do you wanna make a snowman? Baekhyun berpikir dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan olafnya. terinspirasi dari karakter OLAF dari Frozen/GS/BaekYeol-ChanBaek/RnR juseyo/Oneshot!


Judul : Snowman

Author : Selichious Zelus

Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol [as a Maincast]

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rate : T

Warning : GS! OOC! TYPO! [mungkin, ada beberapa yang tidak] EYD! DLL!

.

.

.

_Do you wanna make a snowman?_

.

.

.

"Salju! Salju! Salju!" teriak Kyungsoo berteriak histeris melihat salju turun dari langit. Memandang antusias jendela kacanya yang menampakkan pemandangan cokelat yang perlahan di tutupi warna putih.

"Baek! Baek! Salju!" teriak Kyungsoo, menunjuk salah satu jendela. Baekhyun hanya bergumam untuk menjawab Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya cemberut, tapi dia masih tetap menatap jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan putih yang indah—menurutnya.

"Untung saja Ahn Songsaengnim tidak masuk! Aku bisa bermain di luar! Baek? Kau mau ikut?" Baekhyun menatap malas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal. Kyungsoo lupa kalau Baekhyun itu sangat membenci sebuah musim dingin, padahal dulu semasa SD Baekhyunlah yang paling berteriak histeris dan meminta songsaengnim agar memperbolehkan dirinya untuk bermain salju.

Tapi sekarang? Jangankan berteriak. Melihat Salju saja dia sangat malas, sangat – sangat malas. entah kenapa. Mereka memang sudah SMA tapi perubahan drastis Baekhyun menurut Kyungsoo aneh.

"Baek! Aku keluar ya!" Baekhyun lagi – lagi membalas dengan gumaman. Kyungsoo dengan cepat langsung berlari ke arah pintu kelasnya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas malas. dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menguncir kembali rambut yang tadi dia urai. Kembali berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya.

Tapi Baekhyun penasaran dengan salju di luar sana. Dengan langkah lunglai, dia mengusapkan tangannya di atas embun kaca jendela karena dinginnya luar sana. Dia sendirian di kelas ini, yah, karena mereka semua menikmati salju yang turun.

Pemandangan di luar sana sangatlah indah. putih dan berkilauan. Dulu Baekhyun sangat suka dengan pemandangan ini. sampai sekarang pun dia suka, tapi dia enggan untuk bersentuhan dengan krystal yang jatuh dari langit itu. dia masih belum siap melihat kekecewaan.

"_Do you wanna make a snowman_"

Nada lirih, ia keluarkan dari bibir tipis nan merahnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu, menatap pemandangan di luar sana dengan pandangan yang bisa kau bilang sedih. Tiba – tiba mata Baekhyun agak membelalak. Melihat seorang laki – laki di bawah pohon apel—yang sudah tertutup oleh salju— sekolahnya. Laki – laki itu tinggi, tampan dengan rambut hitam legam berbeda 180 derajat dengan salju dan jasnya yang berwarna putih berkilauan.

Laki – laki itu tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun sontak memalingkan wajahnya—takut. Kalau seumpama dia adalah seorang penculik. Dia memandang kembali ke luar, dan laki – laki tampan itu sudah pergi. Hilang tanpa jejak. Yah, jejak akan hilang karena di tutupi oleh salju bukan?

.

.

.

"Hati – hati Baek! Eratkan syalmu dan juga topi rajutanmu! Jangan sampai kedinginan! BYE!" Kyungsoo berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap temannya yang super duper kekanakan bahkan sampai SMA ini.

"Bye" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sangat pelan. Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia berjalan kembali ke arah rumahnya, mengeratkan syalnya dan topi rajutannya.

Putih.

Krystal.

Berkilauan.

Salju.

Dan..

Snow—

"_Do you wanna make a.. Snowman_?" Baekhyun terkaget sampai hampir terjungkal ke depan mendengar suara berat yang membisikkan kata atau lebih tepatnya nyanyian tepat di telinga kanannya. Baekhyun menatap kesal di belakangnya, tapi seketika itu dia membeku seperti salju yang ada di topi rajutannya.

Laki – laki yang tadi.

"Hai"

Baekhyun tegang, dan juga takut. Menatap was – was laki – laki itu. dia takut dia adalah seorang psiko ataupun stalker kejam. wew, kau terlalu sangat berimajinasi Byun Baekhyun.

"Hai juga" akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil keputusan untuk menyapanya kembali. Laki – laki itu tersenyum lebar, menambah kharisma dari laki – laki itu. Baekhyun memerah—well dia memang memerah, wajahnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Baekki~" Baekhyun kaget untuk kedua kalinya. Itu nama kecilnya dengan seseorang yang tak pernah nyata. Baekhyun sudah mengira bahwa orang di depannya itu adalah seorang psiko yang sedang mencari mangsa.

Baekhyun mundur.

1 langkah

2 langkah

3 langkah

Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari menghindar dari laki – laki dengan senyum menawan itu.

"Wow, sepertinya ini akan sulit"

.

.

.

"Eomma! Aku berangkat!" teriak Baekhyun di depan pintu.

"Hati – Hati Baek!" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas. dan menutup pelan pintu rumahnya.

Hari ini penampilan Baekhyun seperti biasanya. manis. Kacamata bertengger di matanya, dan rambut yang sekarang di urai dan di peluk oleh sebuah syal yang bertengger manis dan bergelung di leher cantiknya. Baekhyun terlihat sangatlah dewasa.

Baekhyun menggosokkan tangannya agar tidak dingin. Dia tidak suka dingin, bukan Benci.

Musim dingin kali ini, apakah Baekhyun bertemu dengannya? Bahkan di imajinasinya pun dia tidak dapat memikirkannya. Urgh!

"Memikirkan sesuatu Baekhyun sayang?" Baekhyun menoleh kaget ke arah kanannya. Di sampingnya terdapat namja kemarin dengan wajah yang terlampau dekat.

"E—eh?!" Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya. Terlalu terkejut dengan keberadaan laki – laki yang selalu muncul tiba – tiba.

"Ma—mau apa kau!" teriak Baekhyun takut. Laki – laki itu hanya bersiul. "Hanya ingin berkenalan"

Baekhyun menatap laki – laki itu tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Yah, hanya untuk saat ini aku ingin berkenalan saja. aku tahu namamu dan kau tak tahu namaku.. namaku Chanyeol, salam kenal nona manis" Chanyeol—laki – laki itu membungkukkan badannya, seakan memberikan hormat pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat, dan yang terakhir dia lakukan adalah berlari.

Dia takut.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun? kenapa lari – lari?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kuat – kuat. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Kembali membersihkan kelasnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. tadi itu adalah pengalaman yang aneh.

_Do you wanna make a snowman?_

Lagi – lagi suara yang terngiang di kepalanya. Kenapa mendadak? Bahkan dulu saat dia menginginkan kenangan yang bisa dia putar di album otaknya. Tapi sekarang saat Baekhyun merasa sudah sangat bisa melepaskan diri malah kenapa suara itu kembali.

Baekhyun tidak mau berhubungan, tapi nyatanya di hati kecilnya dia berharap untuk sekali bertemu dengan..

_Snowman_

.

.

.

Laki – laki itu menghilang beberapa hari ini. dan membuat Baekhyun tenang, walau sebenarnya dia masih penasaran dengan orang yang selalu mengikutinya beberapa kali.

Libur musim dingin tinggal 6 hari lagi.

Dan 6 hari lagi musim dingin akan menghilang.

Dan kenangan itu akan menghilang juga—dia berharap—

—_**untuk menyimpan kenangan itu.**_

Baekhyun bermain ayunan di belakang rumahnya. Putih yang terlihat di matanya. Dia berharap dia tidak pernah menyukainya. Atau kenangan itu akan berputar kembali di kepalanya. Sudah cukup dia di bodohi masa – masa kecilnya. Dia tidak ingin kembali merasakan masa kebodohannya sendiri.

"Hei! _Do you wanna make a snowman_?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah atas tempat ayunannya. Terdapat Chanyeol di sana dengan jas putihnya. Dia tampak berkilau seperti ini. dia mengayunkan kakinya di atas dahan tempat tali ini berada.

"No! I won't!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Why?"

"Because, '_**it**_' will hurt me" Chanyeol tersenyum, dia meloncat dan mendarat dengan indah. tampak seperti Chanyeol sedang meloncat biasa.

"Not _**it**_ Honey, but _**He**_" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Kau tidak tahu! Jadi jangan mengurusi urusanku!" Baekhyun marah dan berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menatap satu helai rambut panjang Baekhyun.

"Aw, itu menyakiti hatiku"

.

.

.

Tinggal 2 hari lagi.

Chanyeol kembali menghilang. Baekhyun merasa sangat senang sekaligus—

—_**Sedih**_

Dia berusaha untuk memberontak hati kecilnya itu. tapi sudut hatinya berkata bahwa dia memang tidak bisa melupakan kenangan itu.

"_Do you wanna make a snowman_?"

Baekhyun tidak lagi terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba – tiba Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Menatap indahnya bulir – bulir salju yang akan berhentin esok. Dan salju akan menghilang secara perlahan mulai Lusa.

"Yeah, I'll try"

"No! not Will! But you must try now!" Baekhyun pasrah saat tangannya di ajak Chanyeol untuk membuat bulatan – bulatan salju yang tampak indah di tangannya.

"Perasaanku, atau memang salju ini bersinar?"

"Salju ini memang bersinar sayang.." dia menatapku perlahan.

Tatapan itu.

_Do you wanna make a snowman~_

_Olaf~ saat aku besar, apakah kau akan besar juga?_

_Entahlah, yang aku tahu hanya jika musim dingin hilang.. aku juga._

"O—olaf!" aku menangis, pertahananku runtuh. Olaf. Laki – laki yang sudah tiada. Laki – laki teman masa kecilku. Tatapan itu sama dengan tatapan Olaf. Aneh memang, tapi jiwa Olaf akan selalu merasuki setiap boneka salju buatan Baekhyun selama musim dingin. Tapi itu terhenti saat dia kelas 5 SD.

"Tidak!"

"Kau bukan Olaf!"

"Kau Chanyeol!"

Sanggah Baekhyun.

"Aku memang Chanyeol, tapi aku juga Olaf sayang~ berkat kesetiaanmu aku akan hidup" Chanyeol tersenyum. Oh tuhan!

_Do you wanna make a snowman?_

_No! I want you! A man_

_._

_._

_._

_THE END_

_._

_._

_._

MIAPAAAA~ ENDINGNYA GANTUNG GITU YA?!

Ini ceritanya Baek itu punya sahabat kecil lalu meninggal entah kenapa. Saat musim dingin Baek itu selalu buat sebuah boneka salju dan selalu hidup dengan jiwa temannya itu. dia suka manggil boneka saljunya Olaf. Yeah~ aku terinspirasi dari FROZEN. Tapi jiwa olaf hilang dan muncul Chanyeol sebagai pengganti Chanyeol. semacam gimana ya~ kalo Baekhyun itu setia dia bakal dapat tubuh.

MAU REVIEW?


End file.
